El Código Verdolaga
by Keyrs
Summary: Rated M."James debe aplicar el Codigo Verdolaga a Lily. Solo debe enamorarla, acostarse con ella, y luego dejarla. Sencillo."
1. Prólogo

Código Verdolaga 

-

-

Prologo 

-

-

Entre a Hogwarts hace 6 años, entonces, fue algo totalmente fuera de control, y es que por fin luego de salir de las manos de mi padre: tenia libertad. Y no tienen idea de cuanto lo disfrutaba.

Me regí todo aquel tiempo con la misma filosofía. Y siempre fui fiel en mis convicciones. Es que, sin saber, alguien se había entrometido en mi vida y la había hecho mucho mas interesante.

Fue Galena Dalteh, una exquisitez a la vista; de abundantes pechos redondos, y caderas llamativas; con una carita de provocación y lujuria irresistible. Aquella endemoniada mujer había arrasado con toda la virginidad de mi generación.

Yo había sido el primero, y su candor me enamoro de inmediato; sus ardientes miradas, y sus toques furtivos... ¡Ah!. Cuanto amor le tuve. Claro que luego fue el de Sirius, Remus... Diggory, Lucius, Snape... y muchos otros.

Despertó en todo hombre – a muy corta edad, creo- la ansia, y pronto se hizo irresistible el contenerse.

Se hicieron bromas de todo tipo, y juegos verdaderamente interesantes. El que mas recuerdo –Ya que Sirius y yo lo planeamos- y que se hizo a partir de nuestro 5 año el mas popular, fue el llamado: "Código A. H.". Pero era prácticamente exclusivo, y solo los Merodeadores lo usaban con frecuencia.

El segundo, que siempre mantenían todos y era parte de la filosofía de aquella actitud, fue: "Código Verdolaga".

Era el mas sencillo, y en lo personal mi favorito. Pero yo seguía el primero.

Consistía en seducir a una pequeña damita, si esta era bella ganabas ciertos puntos, si era extremada mente bella unos 5 puntos mas, y si era ardiente, otros 10. Debías _tenerla_ en todos los sentidos... y luego, sin mas, dejarla.

Eran los Amores de unas Horas, y no volvernos a ver.

Sin embargo, sobre mi había caído una maldición cuando aplique la ultima ves el Código Verdolaga.

Había sido a causa de una chica condenadamente atractiva. Era bella, hermosa, y yo la adoraba. Siempre había sido para todos un reto, y yo aun siendo el mas atractivo del colegio, el mas podrido en dinero, y el de mejores notas, jamás pude conseguirla.

Tenia la cabellera roja ondulada, los labios tentadores, y una piel lechosa muy suave. Un cuerpo que arrollaba incluso a Galena y que, aun pareciendo cínica, lo lucia orgullosamente sin prestárselo a nadie.

Era Lilianne Evans. Lily Evans.

Todo empezó cuando Sirius, un gran patán libidinoso –pero de buen corazón- me reto a conseguir a Mya Morella. La mejor amiga de Lily.

Logre conseguirlo, claro, pero al dejar la tremenda belleza de Morella por la lealtad al Código, Lily me había odiado mucho mas de lo que nunca lo hizo.

Ahora mi temor es que fui retado a conseguir a Lily. A mi bella Lily.

.§.

El juego iniciaba con el termino del 6 curso.

Las reglas eran claras.

Y el corazón no debía de ponerse en medio.

Tenia que enamorar a Lily Evans. Acostarme con ella, y luego dejarla. Sencillo.

Ganaría entonces, y solo entonces, el primero lugar en el juego de Códigos permanentemente...

.§.

_Libertad¡Oh, dulce amor!_

_Mas valiosa que el oro,_

_Que el edénico azul de abril,_

_Invade juventudes enamoradas,_

_Y hecha al olvido las jaulas..._

_¡Libertad o muerte!_

_¡Libertad o sepultura!..._

_Porque.. ¡Ah, que vana es_

_La vida sin ti!._

_HOOOOOOOOLA MUNDO. Je, bueno, aquí se los dejo. SE QUE es un completo fracaso y solo quiero sus opiniones. Vengan todas!_


	2. James, Él James Potter

El Código Verdolaga

-

-

Capitulo I

-

-

James, Él James Potter

Estaba recargado en el asiento, la mirada aburrida, fija clavada en la ventana. Traía la mas larga cara de sueño y monotonía con que jamás había sido visto James Potter. Era como si Snape no existiera y no tuviera otra diversión y entonces el mundo era una porquería de simplicidad.

Así parecía. Simplemente sentado, con la mano diestra acariciando el pecho derecho de Helenna Vetolla, y con la otra masajeándose la cabeza.

¡Ag! Como odiaba los viajes en tren. Al menos, en ese tren. Jamás podía hacer nada divertido... siempre había prefectos por allí, y la señora del carrito, y uno que otro maestro canturreando canciones desconocidas y vigilando como leonas hembras.

Y el, James Potter, ciertamente no había nacido para estar quieto mirando por la ventana en un viaje de todo el día, luego de la escuela.

Era el final del 6° curso, y por fin... vacaciones. Regresaba a casa. Ese era el único motivo por el que hasta ahora permanecía sin causar una explosión o mofándose de los imbéciles de Slytherin.

Por fin a casa, y luego... Empezaba de nuevo la batalla con aquellas chicas hermosas, y sus sensuales caderas contoneándose al andar, el rebote de sus pechos al alzar las manos...

¡Ah...! Pero el año entrante, no. Séptimo seria dedicado únicamente a una.

Estaba decidido. Todo el, magnifico y todo, seria por completo para Lilianne Evans.

Por mas que le costara, lo haría. Total, el premio seria no solo su codiciada virginidad, sino también el primer lugar en el juego de los Códigos, permanentemente...

Y esa simple idea lo excitaba. Era mera emoción y le estimulaban de sobremanera aquellos pensamientos.

El primer lugar en el juego de los Códigos. En el Código Verdolaga, que era mucho mejor.

Sonrió de lado al imaginarlo:

Se retiraría de la escuela como una leyenda. El mejor jugador de Quidditch en los últimos tiempos. El alumno mas destacado después de Lilianne Evans, la prefecta. Y, por si fuera poco, un Merodeador.

Sin mencionar los premios por trabajo al colegio, ser un animago ilegal, un excelente cazador, (De animales y damitas, que para el, no había tanta diferencia) Y un adulador profesional.

¡Ah, como adoraba su vida!.

Eso era, para eso había nacido, y ¡Valla que lo hacia bien!. No había hombre allí que no quisiera ser como el, ni mujer, niña o señorita que no diera una pierna por estar con el.

Después de todo, el era un Merodeador, un Potter, y –mejor aun - un James Potter.

Helenna Vetolla respiro profundo con un sonido acompañado. Era asqueroso, pero tenia lindo cuerpo.

James por primera ves desde que la había dejado fatigada, la miro. No era muy bonita. Tenia el cabello negro, un negro sucio y sin brillo. Una carita brutal y grotesca; los labios delgados, y cejas espesas. ¡Ah, pero que lindo culo tenia!.

Uno de los mejores. Además, la vestimenta que traía resultaba única.

Un vestido café entallado, con un corte liberal y un pronunciado escote. De hecho, tan pronunciado, que solamente cubría los pequeños pezones erectos por el frió.

James dejo de masajear su cabeza y acaricio una de las mejillas de la chica que dormía en su regazo. Luego, cuando se hubo cansado, bajo su mano lentamente, acariciándole el cuello. Acaricio la clavícula.

Eh igual de imperceptible, extendió su mano en la parte superior del pecho expuesto. Introdujo su mano bajo el apretado vestido y acaricio el pezón.

Helenna se movió, sin la menor intención de despertar. Parecían gustarle las caricias...

.§.

_¡Calla!. Calla ahora._

_No quiero escucharte mas._

_Piérdete en el olvido,_

_Que ni aun al recuerdo_

_Le puedo pertenecer._

_De lo poco de vida_

_Que me queda, diera_

_Con gusto todo, y la eterna_

_Por un poco de libertad._

_Es que, aunque te ame,_

_y... ¡Cuánto te amo!._

_No puedo estar contigo._

_No me pongas esa jaula_

_Endemoniada. Y tu, amor,_

_No te ates aun sueño._

_El sueño no esta hecho para eso..._

_.§._

_HEY mundo. Nada, por aquí pasándola bien. Y ustedes?. Cuéntenme... les ha gustado?_


	3. Mientras el Libido lo Tentaba

El Código Verdolaga

-

-

Capitulo II

-

-

Mientras el libido lo tentaba

Había causado una gran conmoción. ¿Para que negarlo?. Todo el mundo se sorprendió.

Fue una experiencia aterradora. Por primera ves James Potter, El James Potter tubo miedo. –Claro que no un miedo de esos a los cuales no controlas-

Sino que mas bien el pueblo tuvo una reacción inesperada, e incluso las miradas le derribaron.

Primero tubo lugar la expectación. Estuvieron siempre alertas..., pero nada pasaba. Y luego, aunque muy sublime, vino lo que secretamente horrorizaba a James: una especie de decepción.

El oh-todo-poderoso-James Potter, no andaba tras chicas. Y eso, simple suceso, había causado un alboroto que quedaba fuera del alcance de la descripción por escrito.

Si el ego que habitaba en el, y la acostumbrada fama lo hubieran dejado ver, no hubiera sufrido como sufría al inicio de su 7° curso:

¡Era todo un espectáculo maravilloso!. Como uno de aquellos milagros milenarios, y él fuera el Dios que lo realizaba.

¡Ah, que goce, que dicha hubiera sentido James de haber podido ver aquello con buenos ojos!.

Porque su fama se duplico.

Verán, no solo era una leyenda. No solo era un James Potter, sino que ahora la mitad de la escuela (La mitad femenina) lo consideraba de echo... humano.

Se había convertido de pronto, y sin notarlo, en una especie de Edén con pies y buen gusto. Como un lugar que todo el mundo quería alcanzar por su simplicidad.

Porque ahora no solo era extraordinariamente guapo –Y rico-, sino que poseía una dulzura incontenible que toda mujer enamorada ansia.

James sabia, sin embargo, que aquello era mera melancolía. 'Dulzura mis- '

Sentía que perdía ese toque especial; su fama, y aunque estaba hundido en su propias palabras, no tardo en reaccionar.

Tan pronto terminara con aquel juego estúpido y se ganara ese ansiado trofeo de los Códigos, todo eso se iba a la mierda enseguida.

Por lo pronto, sus primeras semanas en la escuela andaban agitadas. Tanto para el como para todos.

¡Incluso Sirius, que aun saboreaba los pechos voluptuosos de mujeres dispuestas por su habitación, había quedado sorprendido cuando con un gesto de la mano James había rechazado a una belleza!.

El mismo Sirius no entendía nada.

Pero es que estaba decidido. Ese año seria para Lilianne Evans. La había observado de cerca, sutilmente, apenas perceptible. Pero ella, con la extraña agudeza que tienen las mujeres para percibir aquello, lo había notado.

Si, primero fruncía el seño. Desconcertada. Luego ella misma noto el cambio, y su mirada igualmente cambio. Apenas visible, pero allí estaba. Un ligero cambio al mirar a James Potter.

¡Y que placer, entre tanto daño, le causaba eso a el!. Estaba cerca de ese titulo de divo; porque sus miradas eran constantes. Intensas, fugaces a veces, tímidas, y ¡Oh, excitantes!.

Aunque eso solo pasase cuando nadie los veía, y se atrevían ah hacer una travesura, o cometer un pecado pequeño...

Y al menos James sentía ese simple contacto con una mujer demasiado excitante, demasiado placentero que volver a la realidad dolía.

Sirius estaba en su cama, con las cortinas corridas. Se escuchaba (Pese al hechizo silenciador) los resortes de la cama. Seguramente si no estaba violando a alguien, lo violaban.

Remus estaba en una de sus escasas noches que permanecía sin fumar hierba, y, ajeno incluso a el, inspeccionaba el cuerpo desnudo de su mas reciente revolcada.

Era Narcisa Black, la prima. Esa era toda una... buena persona. Tenia un carácter horrible, y si la comparabas con un anima, ciertamente era una víbora.

Era delgada y bien formada. Nada voluptuosa, pero Moony parecía tener un cierto interés personal en ella. (A pesar de haber pasado por mi cama, por la de Sirius incluso, y por la de cientos de otros)

No cogía de maravilla, pero tampoco estaba mal. James jamás comprendió porque Remus se la seguía cogiendo.

Pero lo observo mientras Remus pasaba las manos por sus pechos y los cubría por completo. Luego los miraba de cerca. Fruncía, los olvidaba y pasaba a su estomago.

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que se aburriera de acariciar a Narcisa.

"¡Oh, jamás entenderé como funciona una mujer!".-Dijo sin darle importancia.-"Con tu permiso Prongs, veré si puedo fumar algo antes de darle un regalo mas a esta".-

Remus salio sin mas. James observo a su derecha la cama de Sirius, aun ocupada. Y a su izquierda Narcisa en su pleno esplendor en la cama.

"¡Oh, y yo no entiendo como es que soporto la tentación!".-

_.§._

_¡Oh, que esplendoroso!_

_Que bello es cuando, soñando,_

_Sueñas que te aman,_

_Y, amando,_

_Sueñas que jamás te dejan._

_.§._

Holap. Hoy tengo una pregunta para ud. Díganme, sin ofenderse, ehh¿Cuál es el colmo de una Mierda?.

_Yo quisiera saber...,_


	4. Otro día en el paraíso

El Código Verdolaga

-

-

Capitulo III

-

-

Otro día en el paraíso

Hogwarts estaba dormido. El toque de queda había sonado hacia 3 horas, y parecía que solo la oscuridad reinaba el castillo..., aunque de lejos, y vago, como un recuerdo que se ahoga, llegaba un sonido.

Era un una mazmorra, la ultima de todas las en un pasillo olvidado. Dentro, la vela estaba pronta a extinguirse desde la otra esquina, y pronto quedaría en total oscuridad, que importaba.

El cerro sus labios sobre el pezón erecto y lo mordió con fuerza; la chica gimió sobre el y aumento el movimiento de sus caderas, salvaje y delicioso.

James llevo su cabeza a su cuello y lo beso a placer, escuchando los escandalosos jadeos que Galena soltaba en su oído. Se alejo un poco de ella recostando su espalda en el sillón, mirándola:

Tenia sus dorados ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido en éxtasis; sus pechos redondos rebotaban mientras se movía sobre su regazo, y sus manos aforrándose a sus hombros tratando de controlarse.

¡Merlín, la había deseado tanto que dolía...!. Y ahora estaba aquí. En la mazmorra sucia, tirándose a Galena Dalteh, como si fuera la ultima noche.

Al principio, se había negado; la charla había sido corta y condenadamente insinuante. Ella lo había arrastrado con cautela hasta allí y había balbuceado cosas sin sentido; o al menos, el no había podido entenderla. Estaba concentrado en el delicado roce que la cadera de la chica hacia sobre su miembro.

Cuando su mano traviesa se cerro sobre _el_, fue victima de una delirante excitación que no logro controlar. ¡Al diablo la castidad!- al diablo Lily Evans.

Era un hombre, y tenia necesidades. Galena Dlateh, su primer amor, era la única mujer, después de Lily Evans, que jamás en su vida podría rechazar.

Aquella noche, había quedado sordo cuando Galena alcanzo por segunda ves el éxtasis y había gritado su nombre o incoherencias sobre su oído.

Merlín si era viciosa; tan perversa y degenerada como un hombre. Quizá como el mismo Sirius, que se cogía con su prima.

Ella descanso su barbilla sobre su hombro, y pego sus pechos a el. Permanecieron así, con el aun dentro de ella, mientras se calmaban.

-"Bruta".-Le susurro el.

-"Si".-Le contesto atrevida.-"Pero tu me querrás por siempre".-

James alzo una ceja divertido. Rió, burlándose de sus palabras.-"¡Siempre!. No digas esa horrible palabra. Las mujeres la emplean para todo. Estropean todas las novelas queriendo hacerlas eternas".-

-"Aun con tus jueguitos de los códigos y castidad, eres un santurrón".-Dijo mientras lo miraba, aun sin mover sus caderas de su miembro.-"Me querrás por siempre, porque soy para ti todos los pecados que no has tenido el valor de cometer".-

James volvió a reír.-"Quítate de mi".-Ordeno.-"Me aburren tus charlas inteligentes. Las mujeres no sirven para hablar, sin embargo lo hacen".-

-"Y lo hacemos de una forma encantadora".-Jadeo ella mientras se salía delicadamente de el.

-"Eres una mujer... bruta, nada cambiara eso".-

Había sido su despedida. No podía esperar mas¿O si?. Prácticamente lo había seducido hasta violarlo y quería que dijera 'oh, gracias amor, ah estado estupendo'.

James Potter abandono la habitación sin mirarla siquiera. No lo merecía después de todo. Galena hizo que por primera ves sintiera ese sentimiento... de falta. James había cometido una falta grave; o eso le parecía.

No a ella, con su exquisita sensualidad, no a las demás faldas andantes, no a el glorioso sexo que acababa de tener, no a las reglas que había roto hasta entonces... no, en lo absoluto. Sino a el, a su promesa y a... Lily Evans. _Su Lily Evans_.

_.§._

_Lo mas triste;_

_Lo mas lamentable;_

_¡Patético hasta negar!_

_Tan tonto, inútil..._

_Mi corazón._

_.§._

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Estar cagado!. Bueno... yo soy P-A-T-E-T-I-C-A-._


End file.
